It's Not a Cure-All
by DodgerHolden
Summary: Elena got the cure and gave it to Damon. So now Damon is human and Elena still has her switch turned off. How will vampire Elena deal with a human Damon who has seemingly lost some of his memories? Will she keep him human or change him back? -Rated M for a reason, not for under eighteens.


**A/N- **Damon gets the cure and is now human, Elena's switch is still off- that's all you need to know at this stage.

This is my first ever Vampire Diaries story, but I've written fanfiction before.

I've also written a book, links on my profile if you want to check it out.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own it.

It's rated **M **for a reason. Lemons... Do people still use the term lemons? ...So if you're under eighteen probably steer clear.

Enjoy.

* * *

Elena POV

I sat and watched as Damon slept. We found the cure and I forced Damon to take it. I didn't want to become human again. I had lost everything, couldn't they see that. I figured I could have my fun with human Damon and then when I got sick of him I would change him into a vampire once again. And there we go, problems solved. No more cure. No more feelings. I could just be dead to this world with Damon at my side. He wouldn't be able to deny me now, not when he was only a weak human.

He stirred throughout the night and mumbled incoherently. Bad dreams came and went, covering him in a thin sheen of sweat. He was beautiful, as ever. Hair half stuck to his forehead, lips forming a pout. I wanted him more now than ever. He was so weak, so fragile, so human. I wanted all of him. He turned over yet again and I just sat and watched him. Waiting for him to stir. I had no idea if he was a morning person or not, so I would allow him to wake up on his own terms. That or until my patience ran out.

The time ticked by. The old clock in Damon's bedroom loudly marking its passing. I took a deep breath and Damon's scent surrounded me. It was more innocent, pure. I could smell his blood, see it pumping around his body. His chest would rise and fall. He smelled mouthwatering, but I resisted. This was his first night as a human. He never wanted to become human again and he had made that perfectly clear before he collapsed in exhaustion. I carried him up to his bed and he's been out since. It would definitely be interesting to see if he still felt the same way when he woke up.

He eventually woke up and I smirked at the small noises he made. He stretched his hands above his head, groaning in satisfaction, shirt riding up just perfectly. My gaze was firmly fixed on what I could see of his abs before he realized and covered them up. I pouted. I looked up and met his eyes. He became panicked and scooted back against the headboard away from me. What was his problem? I waited for him to talk.

"Katherine?" he questioned confused, looking at me before looking around the room.

Katherine? Seriously? I couldn't wait for the day when I could kill that bitch once and for all. I didn't ask for any of this. Her bullshit and Stefan's obsession to reclaim what he had lost is what had gotten me in this situation. Poor little Elena Gilbert with no parents, that's who I was, and now I've lost everyone I've ever cared about and it's all because of vampires. I couldn't be entirely angry though because I did get Damon in the end, well as long as I could convince him I wasn't Katherine.

"My name is Elena, Damon. Do you remember me?"

He closed his eyes and his face scrunched up in concentration. I wouldn't be able to wait long before he was in me once again, but I held off. I needed to get him acclimated first. There was no need to overwhelm the poor boy with my superior vampire vagina. No, that would have to wait, at least until we were over the pleasantries. His face finally settled and he looked at me, just looked at me. I could tell he was still confused.

"You're not Katherine?" he asked, not believing it at all. I shook my head no. This would take awhile and I was anything but patient right now. "You're Elena," he weakly stated and I knew he had absolutely no idea who I was. "Where's Stefan? Is he with father?"

Great, just great. Human Damon with human Damon's memories. I hoped this was only temporary because I didn't want to deal with this shit.

"Stefan is away with Caroline at the moment," I informed him. "He'll explain everything to you when he returns."

"Caroline? I don't know a Caroline." His face scrunched up once again before his eyebrows raised in very much Damon fashion. "That sly dog, keeping his woman from me, so that I wouldn't steal her yet again." Cocky Damon was back. I smiled at that, all might not be lost just yet.

"Whose woman are you?" he asked me, his attention had suddenly shifted and I wasn't going to deny him anything.

"Yours," I answered confidently and his face broke out into a shit eating grin. Yeah, that's right big boy, I'm yours.

He may not remember me and I may not be sired to him anymore, but I wanted him so bad, and I knew that if he was all there mentally he'd want me too. I wasn't taking advantage of him at all, no, we were meant for each other.

"Mine?" he questioned, trying to get it to sink in I suspect. "And you're not Katherine?" He just had to ask that?

"No," I answered tightly. "She died," I lied. That bitch was dead to me anyway and I didn't want Damon thinking he still had a chance with her at all. I would deal with her soon and make it the truth. I would kill her.

"How did she die?" He seemed so sad.

"Trampled by a horse," I answered trying not to smile at the thought of it, "the wagon wheeled right over her head. She died instantly."

I could see him processing all this and I could tell that he was sad. I wanted to get back on track. I wanted to be back where we were just moments before.

"You hit your head hard, Damon," I informed him. "Katherine died a year ago, you're with me now."

And suddenly his attention was back on me.

"You look like her," he told me in disbelief, "but more beautiful, more fierce."

I smiled at his compliment because he was being extremely genuine.

"Are we married?" he asked hopefully as he shifted closer to me.

"No," I answered honestly, I figured I should probably tell some truth in this story. "But we have been intimate before."

"Miss Elena," he started nervously, but I cut him off.

"Please, just Elena."

"Elena," he said trying it on for size. After his internal debating he finally ended on a smile. "My 'Lena?" he questioned.

"Yes, Damon."

It was time to steer this conversation back on track.

"So?" I questioned as I ran my hand down Damon's chest.

"S-so," he faltered as my hand continued to get lower and lower.

"You know," I teased him, "this would go a whole lot better if you have no clothes on."

He was looking confused again, but the realization soon dawned on him and his shirt was off in an instant. He tried to remove his pants just as quickly, but they got tangled in the bed sheets. I tried desperately not to laugh at him. Cool, calm and collected Damon wasn't here anymore it seemed. He decided that it would be easier to remove his pants out of bed. He stood up, getting rid of the rest of his clothes and standing in all his glory. He noticed me staring and his hands immediately moved to cover himself.

"No," I growled at him and he faltered. "You have nothing to hide, Damon." He slowly removed his hands and I licked my lips appreciatively. He was mine, all mine, finally.

I stood up and sauntered over to him, standing right in front of him.

"Undress me," I whispered to him.

He reached out and slowly pulled my shirt over my head before fumbling with the button on my jeans. I put my hand on his cheek and he looked back at me, calming down slightly. I let go and he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants easily. I was just standing in my lacey underwear and Damon took a step back and just looked at me, mouth agape. I smirked. I was hot, I knew that, and human Damon seemed to agree.

"Come now," I breathed out as I grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed. "Lay down," I whispered to him and he obeyed. He looked so powerless, so ready and willing to do whatever I said, and he was so hard, standing proudly, waiting with anticipation.

I put on a little show for him as I unclasped my bra and held it to my breasts. I slowly swayed my hips to the imaginary music and allowed it to slowly come away from my body. When my breasts were out fully, Damon's eyes widened and he let out a noise that was something halfway between a groan and a growl. It was so fucking sexy. I continued shaking my hips for him, raising my hands above my head. The ends of my long hair tickled my breasts, I was getting so fucking hot. I wanted to jump him right now, but I knew that all this lead up would pay off.

I looked at Damon and his eyes were glued to me. I had a sudden thought, I hoped human Damon wasn't a premature finisher. I did note that he seemed to be holding his own so far. I decided to move this show along a bit. I dropped my hands from above my head and slowly ran them down my body, paying extra attention to my breasts before continuing on. I eventually made it to my underwear and I kept on swaying my hips, pulling them down slowly. When I couldn't reach any further I turned slightly and bent down seductively, pulling them off the rest of the way, never breaking eye contact with Damon.

When I was fully naked I eyed Damon like he was my pray and slowly stalked towards him. His eyes were half lidded with lust, but he never closed them. I made it to the bed and I slowly crawled on before straddling Damon's hips. I was finished playing. I wanted him in me and I wanted it now. I grabbed a hold of him and lifted my hips. When he was positioned perfectly I sunk down and let out a groan, finally breaking eye contact. He felt so good, so fucking warm. I could feel every inch of him, feel his blood throbbing up his length, his balls retracting slightly, and I was done. I lost all sense and began moving on top of him.

I was slow at first. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. He figured out what I wanted, smart boy. I leaned back and placed my palms on this thighs as I continued to move up and down. My mind became clouded by pleasure and I sped up, and before I knew it I was using my vampire speed.

"'Lena, 'Lena, 'Lena," Damon said below me and I focused on him. His face was constricted. I slowed down slightly. "It... You... Too hard," Damon stuttered out and then it dawned on me. This was human Damon, he couldn't handle my vampire speed and strength.

I grunted in disappointment and stilled my hips. Damon was not happy with that at all. I slowly lifted myself up until he was no longer in me. I immediately missed him.

"You, on top," I grunted out as I laid down on the bed and spread my legs ready.

He recovered quickly and moved to hover above me. He reached down and grabbed a hold of himself. He began running it up and down my entrance and I growled at him. I didn't want to be teased. He stopped at my growl and lined it up before hitting home. I let out a hiss. This was so right. He began picking up speed and was soon going as fast as he could, which I'll admit was pretty fast for a human. I looked up at him. He had a look of pure concentration and lust on his face, his brow covered in sweat. I reached up and brought his mouth to mine. He was mine and he'd always be mine.

I groaned in pleasure as I ran my fingernails down his back, drawing blood. He hissed in pain, but his movements never faltered. He was a man on a mission and I could tell that he was getting closer and closer to coming. I wanted to take control so badly, but I knew that I couldn't, not until I had learned some control. So for now, Damon would have to lead. I made a slight compromise seeing as I was getting close and I could tell that Damon was holding off, waiting for me to come first, such a gentleman. I began moving my hips to meet his and ground myself against his pubic bone. It worked.

Soon we were both there and I threw my head back and let out a growl of pleasure. Damon grunted and released his seed into me. It was strange to feel his warm seed inside of me and I found that I liked it, craved it even. Damon was inside me. He finished off the last spurt before letting out a groan and pulling himself out. I huffed, immediately missing the contact. Damon lay back down on the bed and reached for me. I allowed him to move me with his human strength and I ended up with my head on his chest, listening to his racing heart.

"That was... Wow," Damon stuttered out, completely out of breath.

I didn't reply and just purred back contentedly instead. His grip on my tightened and my face got buried even further into his chest. He smelt so good and I wanted to bite him so badly. I wanted to taste his blood, but I couldn't, not yet. As far as I knew he didn't even know about vampires, or the fact that I was one. I had a brief thought, that if I turned him right now would his memories stay lost forever, and would I want that? If I could have human Damon as my vampire Damon- one who never remembered what Katherine did to him, one that never remembered all the innocents that he killed, one who only knew me as I am now and loved me so much already.

Was that something I wanted? Or would I miss vampire Damon and his cutthroat ways? I wasn't sure, so I decided not to do anything rash until I could figure out the answer first because once I decided, there would be no turning back. I knew that I wanted Damon to become a vampire again, to live with me forever, there was only _one_ cure after all, but I found that I wanted to explore his human side a little more first. I wanted to see if his memories would return or if they were gone forever.

* * *

**A/N- **Not sure whether or not it's worth continuing. Review and let me know.


End file.
